


The Right Time

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: The boys have a fight and make up





	The Right Time

“Why are you so against us even talking about this?” asked Jared, Jensen rolling his eyes again despite know he was just pissing Jared off further and further. “I’m trying to have a major life discussion with you, Jay.”

“I’m not against us talking about it. I’m against you making me feel like the bad guy for trying to be practical about this,” said Jensen, Jared scoffing. “Right. No, you’re right. I’m wrong and you’re right and none of my points are valid at all, aren’t they?”

“I’m sleeping at my sister’s house,” said Jared, grabbing his coat and keys.

“Good,” said Jensen, Jared slamming the door shut, the house shaking as he peeled out of the driveway. Jensen took a deep breath, storming around the kitchen as he tossed leftovers in the microwave and stabbed into them with his fork, glaring at the door. “Idiot. You big ass idiot. You won’t even stop and listen…”

 

“Hey,” said Jared a few hours later, Jensen watching TV mindlessly before turning it off, catching it to be just after midnight. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Me either,” he said, Jared sighing as he sat at the end of the couch, lifting Jensen’s feet in his lap. “Jared-”

“I overreacted,” he said, running a hand up and down Jensen’s leg. 

“I was thinking with just my head,” said Jensen, staring at his lap. “I want them too, Jared. I just…I worry with us both working on the show. Long hours…”

“I know,” said Jared. “We could wait.”

“But we shouldn’t let work dictate our lives. We could find a way to make it work. We will find a way to make it work,” said Jensen.

“I’m tired of waiting too,” said Jared, Jensen nodding his head. “You think we’re ready for this?”

“Dads? No way. I’m game to try if you are though,” said Jensen with a smirk.

“Let’s do this.”


End file.
